Reckless
by ElephantKhaleesi
Summary: Tyler has always liked certain things. Violence, pizza, Jeremy, cinnamon. But is the obbsesive and cruel behavior Tyler has shown him since middle school because of his werewolf hormones, or is it something else? Slash. Ye Be Warned.


DISLCAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, neither the televised series nor the book trilogy. All rights go to there respectful owners. I claim nothing.

WARNING: There is violence and swearing. This is yaoi, slash, gay, as in homosexual. Don't like don't read, and you sure as hell don't leave a mean review. I wouldn't consider the beginning to be gory but it starts off technically with a fight scene. So be warned.

A/N: Hey~

I didn't know what to put for the summary and i don't think the one i used was very acurate, sorry.

Socks thinks my author's notes are too long in all my stories which I totally think is not true but I'm not quite sure. Those of you who have read some of my other stories would know I sometimes do have insanely long stories and I occasionally do it to make the story seem longer. And let's be honest if I took out the authors note in some of my AC fics it would be word count suicide, so I think I'm going to keep them nice and long. But if some of you think that you like them better short, long, big, hard (XD) just tell me and I'll try to make it happen. And this doesn't really relate to this particular story so if you've never read any of my works before just continue on to the rest of the story and skip this. I haven't uploaded a AC chapter in a really long time nor my Hetalia fic for that matter, I usually get a chapter per story per month but that didn't really happen , I will try to get them al in during December a like a Christmas gift. So yes, be prepared for some RussiaXAmerica/Altair, Ezio, Desmond AWESOMENESS!

P.S~

Happy Holidays!

_**~000~**_

It _hurt_.

Just like it always did. A fist collided with his rib cage, his skin bruising and bone cracking. He had lost his ability to keep from crying out in pain, something he tried to avoid at all costs. It wasn't that he was too proud to admit he was feeling pain, but when he showed how much it hurt it would spur on his assailant even more. Like some kind of adrenaline rush. And sure enough it did.

Two strong hands shoved him with a strength that took years of training in numerous athletic activities to acquire, but as he felt his shoulder blades dig into the ugly beige lockers, raking against the harsh steel, he wasn't thinking about how strong Tyler Lockwood was. He was thinking about how much of a dick he was. Jeremy's hair was fisted and his head was bashed backwards against the aforementioned steel, he knew that letting it grow out was a bad idea. The thought, however; was chucked into the back of his mind and he tried to desperately focus on _something_, like where his backpack was right now, or when he ended up on the floor, or how this even started in the first place. But it wouldn't happen, too many heavy blows to the head did that to you, the fuzzy feeling in the back of his head was repulsively familiar.

He was completely disoriented, and he couldn't recall when the sharp steel became the cold floor but he wasn't sure he truly wanted to. Despite the painful blows to his body or the cruel bruises that were quickly emerging across his form he maintained an even glare. A difficult thing to do when all he could register was the horrid agony that was being inflicted upon him and Tyler's face. And people wondered why they didn't get along.

Ironically, Jeremy could still recollect a time when they were knee high and holding hands on the playground, chasing each other around and being what everyone around them had considered "best friends". But the memory was distant, that time had come and gone and with it, it took whatever relationship they had once had back in elementary school.

Jeremy had tried to figure out why at first, when Tyler suddenly ignored his existence and became cold during middle school. Who knew why, whatever the reason Jeremy had long ago stopped caring.

Why Tyler elected four out of five days a week to be "Beat The Shit Out Of Jeremy Gilbert Day" was a still mystery to him as well. His train of thought ended though when he realized he wasn't being hit anymore. He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but there was a lot he didn't know and strangely enough it all revolved around Tyler fucking Lockwood.

At first all he saw was sparkles. They were everywhere, completely blocking out his vision. It took quite a while before he could actually comprehend the world around him and during that time he had feared that the punches would resume. He stared up at Tyler, who simply stared down in turn. His breathing came in heavy pants, completely opposite to Tyler's even intakes and slow methodic outtakes of air. For a while they just stayed that way, both waiting for the other to do something first.

Finally Tyler made a disgusted sound before slamming his fists down against Jeremy's chest and remarking angrily, "Fucking bitch." He got up and stormed away angrily, as if the time consuming beating wasn't enough. As if he wanted to do more. But Jeremy was simply relieved that he wasn't there anymore to plague his thoughts, and to cause the awful nauseas feeling that was everywhere. His body had gone into shock, and he was thankful his nerves weren't awake to feel the undoubtedly brutal agony that his body was in.

He didn't attempt to get up and just lay there, soaked in his own blood and quickly loosing consciousness. He couldn't remember where he was but someone would eventually stumble upon him, a poor unsuspecting stranger who had just stuffed themselves with some manner of food. Gross. Knowing his luck it would probably spray onto him when it made its reappearance. But he could think no more on the topic as he lost consciousness and passed out.

_**~000~**_

Tyler Lockwood was known for being many things, superstar athlete, hotshot rebel, and the son of the Mayor. But being completely obsessed with Jeremy Gilbert, wasn't one of them. He glanced sideways; sitting on a stool in an oversized hoodie, chewing on the tip of his pencil was said obsession. He felt a tight coil in his stomach and he would have growled had he been alone.

Fortunately, the bell rang signaling the end of class. The day was over and most students wanted nothing more but to rush home, but not him. He had football practice and he was more than eager. Taking his _frustration_, his _anger_, his _rage_ that he contained was easiest to do on a field without worrying about the consequences. And when Jeremy rose from his seat he gave a painful shove, causing his hip to slam into the metal science tables. He was rewarded with the tiniest of whimpers at the unexpected pain. A pleasure seared through his body and at that moment he wished for nothing more but to hear that sound one more time. He _needed_ it. But instead he strode out of the room, people making way for him. He didn't know whether the teacher had seen him but he didn't truly care.

By the time he reached the boys' locker rooms most of the players were there. He was quick in changing, impatient to get onto the field to pummel someone. Which was basically how the entire practice went, him beating the ever living shit out of all of his teammates. But they were still just as chipper as they usually were when everyone was getting ready to leave, he didn't know how, seeing as if he had to take something like that on the field the fucker would be dead the second practice was dismissed. He picked up his heavy duffle bag and began to walk home, ignoring the car that had been sent for him.

He knew he was still in a not so happy place with parents. After he put Jeremy in the hospital all hell broke lose at home. He figured they would have gotten over it, considering he visited the boy nearly everyday. He smirked at the memory, it was a smirk that would have made some people cringe in fear and others get raging hard-ons. And in the one particular case of Jeremy Gilbert, it seemed to make him shake with rage. Apparently no one told him how edible he looks when he's angry.

While Tyler could have spent hours reminiscing if it was about Jeremy he was pulled out of his thoughts as he realized the car that had been assigned to pick him up was following. Message received. He turned around and got in the slowly creeping car. The driver didn't bother to look at him but instead began to drive again, paying little heed to his client. But that suited him just fine, he wasn't in the mood for company. He pulled out his phone and typed in the one number on his contact list that he knew by heart, the loud beeping of the keys making the car seem empty, though the silence from its occupants also had something to do with it.

"What do you want?" The voice on the other end sounded angry, but it was just what Tyler needed. He could imagine the fiery glare, and the heated flush that enjoyed adorning his cheeks when he was angry.

"Keep your window open tonight." Tyler didn't wait for a response before ending the call. He didn't need to, the window would be open.

_**~000~**_

This is going to have another chapter, but I'm not going to turn it into a multi-chap because I have two other open stories that I need to finish before I go starting a third. This will stay a two-shot unless I get really good reviews for it, then I might make a few more. I was trying to make Tyler stay in character yet be very controlling and violent towards Jeremy I don't think I succeeded. This isn't going to be a rape fic so sorry for the people who want that, oh and just so you know its now 4:41 a.m. And now I'm going to start to get ready for school~ Wish me luck because I didn't do my math homework~

I hope you enjoyed this and a review would be very much appreciated~

Review!

I feel like I'm forgetting something important.


End file.
